Need Yuu
by Kiyu desu
Summary: Setelah 'kejadian' itu, setibanya di Black Order, Kanda kembali diberi misi oleh Komui untuk menemukan innocence. Ia harus meninggalkan mate-nya. /"Aku kangen."/ sequel dari Need a Mate. Maaf telat, hiks.


**A/N:** ini fic untuk sequel 'Need a mate'. Maaf ya baru bisa bikin ini dan hanya ini. Kena write's block, banyak hal yang bikin ga bisa buat cerita. Maaf banget ~.~

Buat Ryuuki760 dan Ryouta Suke, makasih ya udah mau nge PM, bikin semangat saya lagi untuk buat sequel-nya ini. Dan maaf ya sebelumnya cuma ini yang bisa saya hidangkan(eh?), juga sekali lagi maaf kalau sequel-nya ini dibawah ekspektasi kalian T.T

 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray-man copyright Katsura Hoshino-sensei~

 **Warning:** Ini fic rate T (karena ga ada apa-apanya ehe). Udah lama tidak menulis jadi mungkin banyak kesalahan. Feel free untuk kasih tahu bila ada yg kurang, ada yang tidak jelas dalam kalimatnya atau ada kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

 **Need Yuu**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

"Yuu," sesosok pemuda bersurai seputih salju itu melenguh. Ia meraba-raba tempat tepat di sebelah ia membaringkan diri, ah... kosong. Lelaki itu mengerutkan dahinya, kecewa.

Namanya Allen Walker, ia sudah dua minggu lebih sedikit telah menjadi kekasih dari pria sekaligus biang dari rasa galaunya akhir-akhir ini. Ia menghela napas, ia tahu ini bukan kesalahan kekasihnya itu.

Sudah dua minggu kekasihnya itu pergi. Bukan, bukan pergi meninggalkannya tetapi kekasihnya itu diberi misi oleh Komui Lee untuk menemukan ' _innocence_ ' yang kini diperkirakan berada di Oslo, Norwegia.

Yuu Kanda, dialah kekasih dari lelaki yang memiliki ' _innocence_ ' bertipe parasit yang sedang galau ini. Ia menghela napas panjang lagi, entah sudah kesekian kalinya ia melakukan hal tersebut dalam kurun waktu satu jam sejak ia terbangun dari tidur sepinya. Kegiatannya ini karena satu hal; ia merindukan Kanda. Sangat.

 _Misi satu bulan_ , Ia mendengar itu dari bibir manis Lenalee—gadis itu tahu karena waktu itu sedang berada di ruangan kakak tercintanya saat Kanda diberi misi untuk pergi ke Oslo.

Allen cemberut sembari bangkit dari kasurnya untuk duduk sejenak menenangkan hati yang dari tadi berdenyut nyeri jika mengingat Kanda. _Padahal baru saja sehari..._ gerutu Allen dalam hati.

Ya, baru saja sehari mereka menikmati kebersamaan di Order—sepulang mereka dari misi beberapa hari yang lalu dan setelah 'kejadian' itu, tiba-tiba saja Kanda harus pergi lagi untuk mencari _innocence_. _"Sungguh tidak adil."_

Ingin rasanya ia menangis. Entah mengapa seminggu belakangan ini setelah kepergian Kanda, mood dari lelaki bersandang _Destroyer of Time_ ini naik turun. Dari yang sesegukan saat setelah bangun tidur, lalu bahagia melihat makanan yang ia pesan dari Jerry, sedetik kemudian ia kesal dengan Lavi yang memanggilnya dengan 'Moyashi-chan' (karena itu mengingatkannya akan panggilan yang selalu melekat dan dilontarkan oleh kekasihnya yang jauh disana), berikutnya kembali sedih di bahu mungil Lenalee serta komplain atas absennya Sang _Second Ecxoscist_ -nya itu.

Ia jadi lelah sendiri dengan perubahan _mood_ yang ia alami.

Lenalee, Lavi dan beberapa orang di Black Order—seperti Reever, Tiedoll, Marie dan Daisya, terutama Komui—telah mengetahui hubungan tak lazim yang dijalani oleh Kanda dan Allen. Meski begitu mereka tetap merespon baik tentang ikatan kedua insan itu. Namun, mereka harus merahasiakannya dari para tetinggi kalau tidak ingin di cap sebagai "Pendosa".

Kembali pada lelaki yang sedang kacau tanpa kekasihnya ini; selain perubahan _mood_ yang drastis, pola makan yang biasanya memang aneh kini semakin aneh. Lavi menyadari Allen yang sekarang suka memesan makanan yang sering Kanda makan. Pastinya; soba—di pagi, siang dan malam hari. Tiga puluh mangkok soba. Kanda akan marah kalau tahu makanan langganannya itu akan musnah oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

" _Allen-_ chan _ngidam,"_ canda Lavi acap kali melihat eksorsis bersurai putih itu memakan dengan lahap soba demi soba yang ada di meja makan.

Lagi-lagi Allen menghela napas. Mengingat kejadian-kejadian itu, rasanya ia ingin mual. Oh Tuhan, ia perlu ke toilet! Dengan segera ia beranjak dari kasur yang ia duduki tadi dan membuka cepat pintu toilet yang untungnya terletak di dalam kamar yang sekarang miliknya dan Kanda. Ya, sepulang dari misi berdua dan hubungan mereka langsung diketahui oleh Komui, ia menyarankan agar mereka berdua sebaiknya sekamar saja. Dan tentu itu membuat Allen bahagia serta Kanda yang hanya bergumam, _"Tch."_

Ughhh. Ah iya, ia perlu memuntahkan sesuatu dari lambungnya.

Allen menyeka wajahnya setelah berhasil memuntahkan apalah itu, ia menatap cermin di hadapannya dan menghelah napas lagi dan lagi, " _Mou_ , kenapa setiap pagi pasti saja mual-mual," mengerutkan dahi, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke platform, "Yuu, cepat pulang..." seseguknya.

* * *

"Allen- _chaaaaaan_ ~" panggil seorang pria bersurai merah seraya memeluk dari belakang orang yang ia panggil tersebut.

Cemberut, yang dipanggil pun menyahut, "Laviii, sesak tau!" sesaat setelah ia mengutarakan protesnya, terdengar suara hentakan dari belakang.

"Ouch! Lenaladyyy!" rengek si pria berbandana, sembari memegang belakang kepalanya yang telah dipukul buku setebal 10 centimeter oleh perempuan berparas cantik bernama Lenalee Lee.

"Lavi! Jangan buat Allen sesak napas! Nanti Kanda bisa mengamuk!" seru Lenalee, satu tangannya berkacak pinggang dan tangan lainnya memeluk buku tebal—alias senjata—di depan dadanya.

"Uhh kan Yuu- _chan_ sedang tidak ada disini~" sahut Lavi seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada _moyashi_ mungil yang hampir kehabisan napas.

"La-Laviiii!" protes lagi si _Moyashi_ yang berusaha melepas tangan Lavi yang mengait di lehernya dengan susah payah.

Menyadari teman seperjuangan eksorsisnya itu meronta-ronta, Lavi pun melepas pelukannya dan menyengir tanpa dosa, "Ups! Maaf Allen- _chan_!" ia terkikik.

Memegang lehernya, Allen merengut dan menundukan kepalanya, "Lavi, tadi itu benar-benar sakit, tau..." air matanya pun mengalir sedikit demi sedikit, dan tak lama ia pun sesegukan.

Menyadari ada yang aneh dengan teman berambut putihnya itu, Lenalee langsung mengangkat wajah Allen dengan memegang pipinya yang ia sadari telah basah oleh sesuatu, "Ya ampun, Allen! Kamu kenapa nangis?" Lenalee membulatkan kedua bola matanya, tak peduli dengan buku tebalnya, ia pun menjatuhkannya dan segera menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir di pipi pemuda itu, "Laviii!" pekiknya.

Melihat semua itu, Lavi membatu, "E-eh? A-Allen-c _han_...?" ia mengerjapkan kelopak mata.

"Lavi! Kamu sih!" seru Lenalee sembari memeluk lembut tubuh Allen yang sedikit bergetar.

Tersadar dengan apa yang ia telah perbuat, Lavi langsung menyentuh rambut lembut pemuda itu dan membelainya pelan. "Waa! Allen! Maafkan aku! Sakit ya? Sakitnya dimana? Aku _nggak_ sengaja memelukmu dengan kuat..." ia meraba pelan leher Allen yang sekiranya itu bagian yang ia sakiti.

"Ka..."

"Ka?"

"Ka-Kandaaaaa!" rengek Allen sejadi-jadinya, membuat kedua orang yang berada disampingnya itu kalang kabut—bingung harus melakukan apa supaya menenangkan teman mereka ini.

"Ah! Ah! Allen- _chan_! Tenang dulu ya nanti Yuu pulang kok! _Please_ jangan nangis, nanti aku bisa kena tebasan!" Lavi pun kini ikut merengek.

Merasa kepalanya semakin berdeyut sakit, Lenalee menghela napas, " _Guys_! Tolong diam sebentar!" serunya seraya menjitak kepala mereka berdua, tak peduli dengan kejadian yang membuat salah satu dari mereka menangis.

"Ouch—"

"—Lenalee, kenapa aku juga kenaaa?"

Lavi dan Allen berkata secara bersamaan sambil memegang kepala yang terjitak tadi dan meringis.

Satu-satunya gadis disitu mendelik seram, "Lavi, minta maaf lagi pada Allen," suruhnya dan Lavi pun langsung melakukan hal itu lalu dijawab tak apa oleh si rambut putih. "Dan Allen, apakah ini salah satu dari _mood swing_ -mu?" tanya gadis itu dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Yang ditanya menunduk seraya mengangguk pelan, "Un... maaf ya tiba-tiba begini..." ucapnya pelan. "Dari minggu lalu selalu saja menyusahkan dan membuat kalian khawatir, uhh."

"Allen..." Lenalee menepuk pundaknya pelan, "Tak masalah, kita kan teman."

"Allen- _chan_ , aku curgia jangan-jangan kamu beneran itu lho—"

"Laviii! Aku ini laki-laki tau! Hmph!"

Pria berdana itu terkikik kecil, "Iya iya aku hanya bercanda, _Moyashi-chan_! Tapi... tak ada salahnya kan diperiksa—"

"Laviiiii!" kini Lenalee ikut protes.

"Hei, kenapa tidak dicoba? Sekalian jaga-jaga siapa tau ada sesuatu yang membuatmu seperti ini, Allen- _chan_..." sanggah Lavi dengan nada sedikit serius.

Menatap lelaki berambut merah itu, Allen mencoba untuk berpikir sejenak, "Mungkin... mungkin itu patut dicoba. Soalnya, pagi tadi mualku semakin mejadi-jadi..." ucapnya, pelan.

"Eh?!"

* * *

"Hmm, sebaiknya ambil sampel darah," ucap Suster Kepala dari Black Order tersebut.

Setelah pengakuan Allen yang ternyata dalam seminggu ini ia sering mengalami mual—dan lebih tepatnya hanya di pagi hari—Lenalee dan Lavi langsung menyeret pemuda itu ke Unit Kesehatan Black Order.

Suster Kepala yang memeriksanya beberapa saat yang lalu mengutarakan tidak ada yang salah dengan Allen dan hanya didiagnosa mengalami masuk angin biasa. Tapi demi kepuasan kedua temannya yang terlihat tidak percaya dengan 'masuk angin biasa' itu, Suster Kepala menyarankan agar Allen melakukan pengambilan sampel darahnya untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut.

Saat semuanya telah diproses, Allen menatap kedua teman karibnya lekat-lekat, "Apakah aku akan baik-baik saja...?"

Lavi menepuk pundak yang terlihat rapuh milik Allen, "Aku yakin kau baik-baik saja, _Moyashi-chan_. Setidaknya aku yakin Kanda tidak akan membiarkanmu kenapa-kenapa. Begitu juga kami."

"Kanda..." gumamnya, kembali mengingat kekasihnya yang sekarang tidak berada disampingnya itu.

"Ah!"

"Laviii!" tegur Lenalee.

"Maaf, Allen- _chan_! Aku keceplosan!"

Sang Eksorsis bertipe parasit itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Un, tak apa, Lavi... hanya saja aku benar-benar ingin Kanda berada disini..."

"Allen, aku akan bilang pada _Nii-san_ supaya memulangkan Kanda secepatnya," balas gadis berparas manis itu.

Menggeleng lagi, Allen berucap, "Tidak usah, aku takut nanti Kanda curiga... sebenarnya aku tak ingin Kanda tahu tentang hal ini."

Sedikit ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan depresi ini, Lavi angkat bicara, "Hei, mungkin ini bukan penyakit."

Empat mata tertuju pada pria bersurai merah itu, "Hmm? Maksudmu?"

"Allen, mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan _innocence_ -mu?"

"Eh—?"

* * *

"Bagaimana, Hevlaska?"

" _Hmm, tak ada masalah... hanya saja..._ innocence _-mu, nak Allen, bergetar seakan bersikeras ingin pergi ke suatu tempat,_ " ujar Hevlaska seraya mengelus lembut wajah Allen dengan jari-jarinya yang seperti tentakel namun terlihat elegan itu.

"Maksudnya?" tanya kembali Komui—yang sedari tadi menemani tiga eksorsis muda yang ingin menemui Hevlaska untuk memeriksa _innocence_ -nya Allen.

" _Saya sendiri juga tidak begitu yakin. Hmm, apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Yuu Kanda, Sang_ Second Excorcist _?_ " kini Hevlaska memainkan jari-jarinya pada bagian lengan Allen yang terdapat _innocence_ -nya. " _Nak Allen, saya ingin bertanya hal yang sangat pribadi padamu,_ " lontarnya.

Mengerjapkan mata, Allen pun mengangguk, "Baiklah, Hevlaska."

" _Apa kau tidak keberatan bila teman-temanmu mendengar ini?_ " tanya Hevlaska seraya mengalihkan pandangan pada kedua teman eksorsisnya dan juga Komui.

Menggeleng, "Tak apa," Allen jawab.

" _Baiklah. Nak Allen, apakah dua minggu yang lalu kau dan Yuu Kanda melakukan aktifitas seksual?_ "

Seketika saja paras manis pemuda yang ditanya itu menjadi merah padam. Terbatuk kecil, ia mengangguk, "Iya..." jawabnya malu-malu. "Um, Hevlaska? Lalu apa hubungannya hal i-itu dengan _innocence_ -ku?"

" _Ada._ "

Pucat, dengan cepat Allen bertanya kembali, "Jadi benar apa yang diduga Lavi? Kalau aku—aku ha-hamil?!"

Hening.

"EEEEHH?"

* * *

"Pesan soba satu."

" _Ara_! Kanda? Kau sudah kembali?"

"Hn. Baru saja."

"Selamat datang kalau begitu~"

"Tch, mana pesananku?"

"Ah? Soba kan? Maaf ya, stok soba untuk saat ini sudah habis."

"Hah?! Bagaimana bisa habis? Bukannya cuma aku yang memesan itu?"

Yuu Kanda merasa hari ini menjadi hari terburuk kedua setelah diberikannya misi dan harus meninggalkan _mate_ -nya untuk beberapa minggu lalu.

Komui sialan. _Innocence_ sialan. Bisakah ia diberi waktu **banyak** untuk menikmati kebersamaannya dengan si _Moyashi_? Ia tak meminta lebih dari itu.

Dua minggu lalu, sesampainya ia di Oslo, Kanda dengan segera menyelesaikan misinya tersebut agar cepat pulang ke pelukan kekasihnya. _Mate_ -nya. Dengan tekad kuat misi satu bulan itu dengan lekas ia selesaikan dalam waktu dua minggu. Meski begitu, menurutnya dua minggu itu adalah waktu yang sangat lama baginya. Ia sangat ingin melihat Allen.

Komui sialan. _Innocence_ sialan. Dan sekarang ditambah 'pencuri' soba sialan.

Rencananya sepulang dari misi, ia ingin makan soba terlebih dahulu—mengisi perut, lalu memberi kejutan pada _Moyashi_ -nya. Ia tak sabar ingin melihat ekspresi kekasihnya itu. Dan 'memakan'nya. Eh.

Ia sudah menyuruh Daisya (Eksorsis yang menemaninya dalam misi kali ini) untuk menyerahkan _innocence_ (sialan) itu dan melapor ke Komui, sendirian. Persetan dengan tak setia saudara, ia tak ingin melihat wajah _sister-complex_ itu. Membuat kesal saja, orang itu berani-beraninya menyuruhnya langsung pergi untuk melaksanakan misi lagi dan meninggalkan Allen.

Komui sialan. _Innocence_ sialan. 'Pencuri' soba sialan.

"Siapa orangnya? Siapa yang berani memakan soba-ku, hah?!" geram Kanda. Kesabarannya telah habis, siapapun orang itu dia akan menjadi sasaran—tumbal dari kekesalannya akan semua ini.

Bergidik ngeri, Jerry menyahut, "Uwaa Kanda! Tolong jangan bunuh Allen- _chan_ ya! Dia pelanggan kesayangankuuu!"

"Eh? _Moyashi_?"

* * *

"Ughh! Kanda! Sakiiit!" lenguh Allen sembari memegang perutnya yang dalam beberapa menit ini nyeri entah mengapa.

Setelah kembali dari ruangan Hevlaska berada, Allen langsung pergi ke kamar dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Sesaat kemudian rasa nyeri di perutnya mulai muncul. Dan itu sangat sakit.

"Kandaaaa!" desisnya. Ia ingin Kanda. Ia ingin Kanda berada disisinya dan meringankan rasa sakitnya ini.

Terdengar bunyi pergeseran pintu, namun Allen terlalu sakit untuk melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Uhh Kanda... kumohon... cepat pulang... sakiiiit..." keluhnya lagi sembari tengkurap memeluk perutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Allen?!"

"E-eh?"

* * *

Beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

" _Ada._ "

Pucat, dengan cepat Allen bertanya kembali, "Jadi benar apa yang diduga Lavi? Kalau aku—aku ha-hamil?!"

Hening.

"EEEEHH?"

Terdengar tawa merdu dari Helvlaska, " _Bukan begitu, Nak Allen._ "

Dengan was-was ia bertanya lagi, "La-lalu?"

" _Kau telah menjadi_ mate _dari Yuu Kanda, bukan?_ "

Mengangguk kecil dengan wajah merona, "Iya... itu yang dikatakan Kanda padaku... ' _mate_ '..." ucapnya.

Hevlaska menganggukkan kepala dengan perlahan, " _Jikalau begitu, ini semua sudah jelas._ "

"Hevlaska, aku masih belum mengerti," sanggah Allen sembari memainkan jarinya—malu. "Ma-maksudnya Kanda saat dia bilang bahwa aku adalah _mate_ -nya, itu apa? _Mate_ itu apa? Apakah semacam... umm... pasangan? Kekasih?"

"Eh? Allen- _chan_? Yuu tidak memberitahumu?"

Terkejut, Allen mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lavi, "Ti-tidak... dia tidak bilang apa-apa. Aku tanya dia tidak menjawab..." meremas ujung pakaiannya, ia melirik Komui lalu ke Lenalee, "kalian tau—?"

Berdua, mereka mengangguk.

"Ja-jadi cuma aku yang tidak tau?" terlihat manik silver milik pemuda itu berkaca-kaca, mencoba membendung titik demi titik air yang ingin keluar.

Panik, bertiga mulai gelagapan melihat Allen yang kelihatannya sebentar lagi akan menangis.

"Ah! Ah! Allen- _chan_! Aku yakin Yuu punya alasan sendiri!"

"Iya, Allen! Pasti Kanda punya alasan mengapa ia tak memberitahumu!"

"Aaah! Aduh! Allen! Jangan menangis, _please_!"

" _Nak Allen, saya yakin Yuu Kanda... hmm apa namanya? Ah iya, malu dan gugup untuk mengatakannya._ "

"Eh? Tidak mungkin Kanda—seorang Yuu Kanda malu dan gugup, Hevlaska," tawa Allen, hambar.

" _Kau tak tahu itu, Nak Allen_ ," ujar Hevlaska dengan nada ringan.

Cemberut, Allen berucap kembali, "Kalau memang begitu... kenapa dia tak mengatakannya dari awal saja? Dan kenapa mengatakan arti dari _mate_ yang sebenarnya ia jadi malu dan gugup sedangkan saat melakukan i-i-'itu' dia sangat... sangat... uhh," lupa dengan amarahnya sejenak, wajahnya kembali merona mengingat 'kegiatan'nya dengan Kanda beberapa waktu lalu.

"Mungkin Kanda orangnya lebih memilih untuk menunjukan perasaanya lewat tindakan daripada ucapan?" Lenalee berpendapat.

"Ah, bisa jadi! Yuu- _chan_ kan macam _tsundere_ gitu!" lanjut Lavi dengan tawa lepas.

Ikut tertawa, Komui pun angkat bicara, "Jadi, Allen, jangan berburuk sangka pada Kanda."

"Hmph," pemuda berparas manis itu berpaling muka. "Ah... lalu apa hubungannya dengan apa yang terjadi denganku dalam seminggu ini?" tanyanya kembali pada permasalahan awal.

" _Ya, itu karena kau dan Yuu Kanda baru saja melakukan ritual_ mating _sehingga ikatanmu sebagai_ mate _-nya masih baru seperti bayi yang baru lahir._ "

"...dan?"

" _Kepergian Yuu Kanda membuat ikatan kalian—dan khususnya kau, Nak Allen, menjadi sangat rapuh. Akibat dari itu semua mempengaruhi_ innocence _-mu. Ikatan kalian bukan hanya mengikat jiwa dan hati, namun juga_ innocence _yang kalian sandang_."

Mencerna perkataan Hevlaska, keempat orang disana terdiam. Mereka menunggu kelanjutan dari pembahasannya—ingin lebih mengerti dengan apa yang telah dilontarkan Hevlaska.

" _Mungkin Yuu Kanda tidak merasakan sebagian besar dari efek ikatan kalian yang rapuh, tapi bagi pemilik_ innocence _bertipe parasit seperti kau, akan merasakan langsung perihnya berjauhan dengan_ mate _-mu. Karena itulah mengapa setelah Yuu Kanda pergi, kau mengalami hal-hal tersebut, Nak Allen_ ," usai Hevlaska memberi penjelasan pada keempat orang disana—terutama Allen.

" _Dengan kata lain_..."

"...ini semua salah..."

"KOMUIIII—!"

" _NII-SAAAAAN_!"

"EH?!"

* * *

Menoleh ke sumber suara yang samar-samar ia dengar, Allen lalu menggigit bibirnya, "Ka-Kanda...?"

" _Moyashi_? Kau kenapa? Ada yang sakit?" dengan lekas Kanda menghampiri kekasihnya yang terbaring di kasur sambil memegang perutnya.

Manik silvernya berkaca-kaca, Allen pun langsung hambur ke dalam pelukan pria berambut biru dongker itu. "Kanda! Kandaaaa!"

Terkejut—padahal dia yang ingin mengejutkan Allen—Kanda dengan sigap memagut erat Sang _Mate_ dan mengelus lembut surai putihnya, " _Moyashi_ , Allen, kau kenapa? Sakit? Sakit perut? Ada apa dengan perutmu?" tanyanya, tersirat raut mukanya khawatir.

"Aku kangen..." menggeleng lemah, Allen bergumam.

Dalam diam Kanda tersenyum lembut pada kekasihnya yang manis itu, "Iya..." balasnya seraya menghembuskan napas berat, "...sangat."

"Kanda—"

" _Moyashi_ , apa yang aku bilang soal memanggil namaku?" potongnya sambil menangkup wajah _mate_ -nya dan menatapnya dalam.

Merona, Sang _Mate_ membalas, "Y-Yuu?"

Dikecupnya sekilas bibir manis yang ada dihadapannya itu, lalu tersenyum simpul, "Anak pintar."

"Hei! Memangnya aku seperti peliharaan apa?" tangkas kekasihnya itu, memukul bahu Kanda dan merengut imut.

Berseringai, pria bersurai panjang itu menyahut, "Bukan peliharaan... hmm semacam tanaman gitu?"

"Yuuuu! Dasar _Baka_ nda! Aku bukan tanaman!" protes Sang Kekasih.

"Iya, _Moyashi_."

"Allen! Bukan _Moyashi_! Tapi Al-le-n. Hmph!" kini sang kekasih melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan membuang muka.

Kanda mendengus geli, "Kau ini..."

"Hmph! _Baka_ nda jahat!"

"..."

Merasa tak direspon, sang kekasih memanggil, "Yu-Yuu? Kenapa diam...?"

"Allen," ucap Kanda, suaranya rendah—menandakan ia sedang serius.

"Ya? Yuu... jangan bikin aku takut..." Sang Kekasih menarik ujung lengan pakai Kanda, wajahnya khawatir dan maniknya kembali berkaca-kaca.

Menatap Sang Kekasih, Kanda kembali menangkup wajahnya, "Allen, tadi kamu kenapa? Kamu kesakitan..."

Tersenyum meyakinkan, kekasihnya itu membalas, "Yuu, sudah tak apa _kok_! Sudah tidak sakit lagi," sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Kanda yang menempel di pipi.

Kanda mengerutkan dahinya, tak percaya, " _Mate_ ," ucapnya dengan lembut, "jawab yang jujur."

Wajahnya merah padam, Kanda notis, lalu kekasihnya yang manis itu berucap, "Yuu, sebenarnya... semenjak kepergianmu ke Oslo, _innocence_ -ku mengalami gangguan... dan menyebabkan kesehatanku sedikit menurun... juga _mood_ -ku jadi labil."

Hening sejenak, kemudian Kanda membelai lembut pipi kekasihnya, " _Moyashi_ , kau tahu itu kenapa?"

 _Mate_ -nya mengangguk, "Iya, baru saja aku dan yang lain pergi ke tempat Hevlaska untuk menanyakan hal itu..."

"...karena ikatan kita yang menjadi sangat rapuh," singkat Kanda.

"Yu-Yuu... apa—apakah ikatan kita akan putus? Yuu, aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi..."

Melihat kekasihnya diambang tangisan, Kanda kini memeluknya erat, "Itu tidak akan terjadi—dan tidak akan kubiarkan terjadi, Allen. Jadi, tenanglah."

"Benar?"

"Iya."

"Janji?"

"Iya."

"Yuu..."

"Hm?"

"Aku kangen."

Sementara di luar sana, terlihat pemandangan yang tidak lazim untuk dilihat; Komui Lee, bujangan, tergeletak tak indahnya di tengah-tengah hall Black Order.

Terima kasih atas trio Allen-Lavi-Lenalee dan juga beberapa jam kemudian: Yuu Kanda plus Mugen.

 **END**

 **a/n** (lagi): iyaaah akhirnya selesai ahh padahal ini rencananya ingin diselesaikan pada tanggal 25 desember kemaren... tapi karena uhuk banyak distraction... so...

Maaf sebesar-besarnya jika ada yang menunggu sequel dari Need a Mate ini dan ternyata sequelnya cuma seperti ini dan gagal Mpreg(uhuk) hahahaha.

Saya ingin sekali menambahkan scene m nya tapi memang tak sanggup. Bisanya hanya segitu saja. Maaf ya kalau mengecewakan.

Dan terima kasih buat yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ini /deep bow.

 **OMAKE**

"Yuu, _mate_ itu semacam kita suami-istri gitu ya?"

 _Blush_

"Tch... be-begitulah."

"Aww Yuu~!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, _Moyashi_."

 _Twitch_

"Iya, ada apa _**Baka**_ **nda**?"

"Kau yang menghabiskan soba-ku."

"A-aah... itu... ituu... sebenarnya aku... aku ngidam..."

"HAH BENERAN—?!"

Tok tok

' _Lucky!'_

Krieet

"Ya?"

"Allen Walker- _san_? Ini surat keterangan dari sampel darah Anda. Selamat ya."

"Eh?"

 **TRULY HAPPY ENDING**

P.S: Mpreg yeey! Hahaha. Oh iya sebenarnya ulang tahunnya Allen itu kapan yak? 25 Desember kan? Ah pokoknya Gratulerer med dagen, Allen~ maaf telat~ dan advance selamat tahun baru ya gays~~

Akhir... OMG GUYS UDAH TAU KALAU D. GRAY-MAN BAKAL ADA ANIME NYA DI 2016? BAKAL DILANJUTIN KE ALMA KARMA MANTAN KANDA ARC OMG OMG INI SALAH SATU FAKTOR SAYA UNTUK SEMANGAT BIKIN INI OMG BAHAGIA BANGET INI NEWS PALING BOMB BAGI SAYA DI AKHIR TAHUN INI.

Okay chaps jeblok. Akhir(ini yang beneran akhir) kata: omg masih ga percaya dgm bakal lanj—

Saturday, 26th December 2015


End file.
